Grant's Anatomy
by snarkysweetness
Summary: She certainly hadn't meant to nearly run over the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life while lost in a snow storm but here she was; stuck in some Massachusetts town for the foreseeable future and sitting by a stranger's hospital bedside because she'd been unable to leave him.


**Title: **Grant's Anatomy  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** She certainly hadn't meant to nearly run over the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life while lost in a snow storm but here she was; stuck in some crappy Massachusetts town for the foreseeable future and sitting by a stranger's hospital bedside because she'd been unable to leave him.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **natasharomanxffs requested Skyeward + meeting in the E.R. AU.

She hadn't meant to stick around in this town for this long. She'd simply been passing through on her way to California; or at the very least somewhere warmer. New England was terrible in the winter. She certainly hadn't meant to nearly run over the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life while lost in a snow storm but here she was; stuck in some crappy Massachusetts town for the foreseeable future and sitting by a stranger's hospital bedside because she'd been unable to leave him.

Skye knew abuse when she saw it and someone had done a number on him before she'd swerved to miss him in the road. He'd been on his way to taking himself into the E.R. and tried to brush her off but she was stubborn and had forced him into the van and driven him the rest of the way herself. It was a good thing too because he'd passed out before they'd gotten there and she'd had to drag him into the E.R. on her own.

She hadn't had the heart to abandon him, even if it did mean missing beating the storm and being stranded for a few days. She'd told the nurses the truth; she'd found him like this and had no clue who he was and even though she wasn't family she'd been able to sweet-talk her way into staying with him. She'd always had that effect on people.

Beside her he began to stir and she stretched out in her chair before straightening up.

"Hey, you're alive," she half-teased (okay, she'd been worried).

He blinked and glanced over at her, confused for a moment. "Where am I?" His voice was weak and she frowned before reaching over to pour him a glass of water.

"Here, drink this," she whispered. Once she was satisfied he was hydrated she carefully took his hand.

"I found you out in the storm and brought you to the hospital; do you remember who did this to you?"

Skye suspected he did and the look on his face confirmed it.

"I'll just call a nurse."

By the time the nurse left he was asleep again thanks to the pain meds so she curled up in her chair and took a nap. When she woke he was watching her with a sloppy grin on his face through heavy lids.

"You're really pretty."

Skye laughed. "You're really high."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that you're pretty."

"You should go back to sleep."

"Only if you lie down with me."

Skye raised one eyebrow. "Come again?"

"A lady shouldn't have to sleep in a chair," he muttered and she could see he was close to drifting off again.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'm fine-"

"Shh, come here," he whispered as he patted a small spot next to him.

Skye knew she'd get a stern look from the nurse but the chair was uncomfortable and the poor guy was battered and still trying to be chivalrous and she thought it was cute.

"Fine."

She climbed in and curled up at his side. She glanced up to check on him and he was already fast asleep once more. She smirked and closed her eyes, realizing she still didn't know his name.

When she woke a few short hours later he was watching her again and this time he was alert. She stretched out like a small cat and sat up awkwardly. "Hey."

"The nurses said if you hadn't found me I probably would have frozen to death out there so thank you, for saving my life."

She shrugged. "Anytime."

"Can I…." he glanced down with a dumb, shy smile on his face and-was that a blush? "Can I at least know the name of my savior?" He looked back up and it was her turn to look away with a blush.

He was stupidly attractive.

"Skye. Just Skye. And yours?" She whispered as she met his eyes once more.

"Grant Ward."

Skye took his hand, meaning to shake it, but wound up holding it instead. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Grant."

"Likewise," he whispered, not letting go of her hand.

Skye's cheeks flushed; maybe being stuck here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
